The present invention relates to a device for constructing and securing a low altitude flight path intended to be followed by an aircraft, in particular a military transport aircraft.
In the context of the present invention, the term low altitude flight path means a flight path which allows an aircraft to follow the flown-over terrain very closely, in particular for preventing it from being spotted, whilst eliminating all risk of collision with a part of said terrain. Such a flight path is generally situated at a predetermined height above the terrain, for example at 500 feet (about 150 meters).